We are requesting funds for a 3-year supplement to the existing University of California, Berkeley (UCB)/University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) Fogarty International AIDS Training program to support a geographic expansion to India. The proposed new training activities will support two ongoing projects and one planned project in collaboration with two institutions in Mumbai and Bangalore, India, respectively. Specifically, we will provide training in the following areas: 1. Reproductive Tract Infections (RTIs) and HIV laboratory and clinical diagnostic techniques; 2. Ethical conduct of AIDS-related research, including training on informed consent; confidentiality; disclosures of HIV test results and counseling; and 3. Training in data management and research methodology. Training will involve both in-country workshops and structured mentoring and courses at UCB/UCSF and affiliated institutions. The ongoing research projects to be supported by this training program include an NIH-funded study testing the efficacy of an HIV intervention for high risk male RTI patients in Mumbai (with Sion Hospital and LTMG Medical School, attachment 1); a study evaluating and developing HIV family counseling methods in Karnataka RTI/HIV prevention among women. The latter two studies are being performed in collaboration with St. Johns Medical School and Hospital in Bangalore (attachment 1). Each component of the proposed training will be available to support all three projects.